


Union

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After their wedding, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron and his consort Kylo Ren do some consummation.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 20





	Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Sorry it’s short!

It was long after the wedding celebration ended that the Supreme Leader and his newly minted consort retired to the chambers that belonged to them. Both of them. Even that realization was enough to give Kylo a sort of thrill. Not that it hadn’t belonged to them both before, but it took on a different meaning moreover than not, and there was something about  that  that was enough to really sink in for Kylo that this beautiful, talented man was his — and he was Poe’s in turn. That they were ruling the First Order together, bringing peace where there was chaos. 

And he  wanted.  Stars, how he wanted, just to consummate, just to celebrate their joining. He could feel his husband’s eyes drifting over him appreciatively, and for a moment, it was like he was the most important thing in Poe’s galaxy.

Even voicing what he wanted, Poe was all too happy to give it to him. Even as Poe kissed him, fiercely, like he was trying to meld Kylo into his body, Kylo kissed him back, cradling his face between his hands and losing himself in the sheer taste and texture of Poe. Kylo could feel himself becoming hard, desperate, hungry for everything Poe could give him. Even as they tore away bits of gear, Kylo groaned into his husband’s mouth. 

He broke the kiss to pepper Poe’s neck — that perfect, long neck — with kisses and light nips. Even hearing Poe moan and gasp — the fact that he was drawing all this out of the most powerful man in the First Order, the most important —

“You...always had such a perfect mouth,” Poe said. Kylo couldn’t help but preen under the praise, couldn’t resist nipping and kissing down to Poe’s chest. Even as Kylo took a nipple into his mouth, licked and sucked and bit, he could swear that Poe’s moans became more desperate. At least until Poe said, “I don’t want to come unless...I’m inside you.”

Even that idea was far too enticing to pass up. “Please,” Kylo said. 

“Do you want me...on top of you?”

“ Anything ,” Kylo gasped, and so he lay down, Poe mounting him, preparing himself (and he looked so beautiful doing it, Kylo thought) before sinking down on Kylo’s cock. If the feeling wasn’t glorious enough, there was also the fact that Poe’s eyes were fluttering even as he sank down on Kylo again and again. 

“You feel so good,” Poe murmured. “So  thick.  So  big.  I haven’t mentioned how godsdamned satisfying you feel, have I?”

Even the sight of Poe, grinding up and down with Kylo’s cock inside him, stroking himself in time, was captivating to watch. Kylo occasionally shifted his hips, trying to hit that spot inside Poe for him, trying to help him along. Poe’s thighs squeezed hard and trembled, his breathing grew shallow, and Kylo could all but feel Poe’s climax not only splatter his belly as well as Poe’s own, but clench around his cock, squeeze around his legs.

It was almost too much. Eventually, Kylo spilled inside Poe with a moan, like all that pressure and arousal was just too much to bear. 

Poe got off him, collapsed next to him. Kylo could tell that they were both still coming down from their orgasms as they snuggled together. Kylo already couldn’t wait for more of it even as they drifted off to sleep beside the other, safe with the other.


End file.
